Oosaqia ja teetä
by silpheed
Summary: mitä käykään kun Mesaana ilmaantuu Alviarinin eteen humalassa? R&R jooko?


_Alviarin raukka. Ensin hän joutuu tappeluun Elaidan kanssa ja sitten kohtaa vielä Mesaanan. Kaikkien rakastamalla hyljätylläkin on ollut rankka päivä. ^^ tästä ei tietenkään seuraa mitään hyvää._

****

Mesaana ilmaantuisi tänään ja hylj- siis Valittu pelotti häntä. Ja Alviarin pisti Elaidan kärsimään kostoksi. Elaida oli muutenkin heikko Amyrlin, hän tekisi mitä tahansa pitääkseen saalinsa ja päänsä. Tosin naisen kyky ennustaa oli vaarallinen, mutta saattoi olla hyödyksikin, kuten Mesaana sanoi. Ja Valitun sana oli laki.

Alviarin ja Elaida unohtivat arvokkuutensa ja ajautuivat ensimmäistä kertaa nyrkkitappeluun. Muutama sisar oli kuullut sen ja he olivat repineet Elaidan Alviarinin kimpusta kovakouraisesti ja parantaneet Elaidan raapimat syvät haavat Alviarinin kasvoista.

Illalla Alviarin ontui takaisin huoneeseensa lopen uupuneena. Hänen kasvoissaan olleet haavat oli parannettu, mutta joka paikkaan koski ja hän epäili Elaidan murtaneen muutaman kylkiluun. Sääli, ettei heidän kykynsä parantaa olleet paremmat, eivätkä he halunneet aiheuttaa kohua. Amyrlin ja Pitäjä nyrkkitappelussa. Mitä siitäkin sanottaisiin?

Hänelle ei jäänyt paljoa aikaa ennen kun Mesaana ilmestyisi, ja hän tunsi sydämen sykkeen kiihtyvän pelosta ajan alkaessa olla täysi. Hän istui sängylleen odottamaan, yritti unohtaa kurkkua kuristavan pelon ja rentoutua. Hän käytti vanhaa harjoitusta. _'Olen kielon nuppu joka aukeaa hitaasti…'_

"arvon rouva" hän henkäisi ja pudottautui polvilleen Mesaanan ilmestyessä paikalle.

"nouse ylös ja pysy vaiti" Mesaana kivahti edes katsomatta häneen ja käveli ympäri huonetta. Alviarin kompuroi ylös niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista ällistyneenä Mesaanan käytöksestä. Yleensä Valittu piti hänet maassa edessään vakuuttamassa uskollisuuttaan. Alviarin seisoi vaiti katsellen Mesaanan vaeltelua ympäri huonetta. Valittu pysähtyi pöydän luo huomattuaan teen valmistukseen soveltuvat välineet ja alkoi keittää teetä! Alviarin oli pyörtyä järkytyksestä. "otatko?" Mesaana ei vieläkään katsonut Alviariniin, joka hätkähti ihmeissään.

"arvon rouva, sallikaa minun kei-"

"Vaiti! jos en tee jotain itse, hajotan koko kirotun tornin jauhoksi " Mesaana keskeytti töykeästi ja jatkoi puuhiansa kiroten hiljaa Semirhagea ja tämän oosaqia. "istu Alviarin" Alviarin istui sängylleen katselemaan emäntänsä puuhastelua. Oli selvää ettei Mesaana ollut keittänyt teetä kovin usein, sillä liikkeistä puuttui varmuus. Liikkeet olivat alkuun vihaisia, mutta pehmenivät ajan myötä ja lopulta Mesaana sai teen keitettyä. Hän ojensi kupin Alviarinille ja istui tuoliin vastapäätä häntä.

"mitä sinulle on käynyt? Oletko ollut tappelussa?" Alviarin tuijotti hetken Valittua ja kertoi sitten vastentahtoisesti tappelustaan Elaidan kanssa. Mesaana kuulisi siitä muutenkin kun Talene oli ollut toinen niistä sisarista, jotka repivät Elaidan hänen kimpustaan.

Päästyään loppuun Mesaana oli ehtinyt keskeyttää monta kertaa ja lähes tukehtua teehensä ja nauroi katketakseen. "verta ja tuhkaa" hän henkäisi epäselvästi. "tehän olette pahempia kuin pikkupojat!" Alviarin peitti häpeän ja raivon Aes Sedai maskin taa. "sillä Elaidalla on kyllä temperamenttia. Selvisitko sinä ehjin nahoin Alviarin?" Alviarin hätkähti uudestaan, tämä oli liian epä-Mesaanamaista. Valittu puhui niitä näitä kuten tavalliset ihmiset. Eikö Valittu ollutkin puhunut oosaqista? Alviarin tiesi sen olevan voimakas alkoholi, jota aielit joivat. Loogisesti ajateltuna tämä uudempi versio Mesaanasta oli kyllä mielenkiintoinen, mutta Alviarin pelkäsi häntä paljon enemmän.

Mesaana tarkkaili häntä odottaen ja hän kiirehti vastaamaan: "pelkkiä kolhuja vain arvon rouva" Mesaanan silmät tuikkivat. Hän kosketti Alviarinin kylkeä saaden entisen valkoisen sisaren vingahtamaan kivusta. "niinkö?" hän punoi ilmaa, vettä ja henkeä parantaakseen murtuneet kylkiluut. Alviarin tunsi Parantamisen aiheuttaman viileyden ja heikon olon ja onnistui mutisemaan kiitoksen heikosti.

Mesaana arvioi häntä katseellaan, vilunväreet kulkivat pitkin Alviarinin selkärankaa hänen miettiessä mitä Valittu nyt aikoi. Ikuisuudelta tuntuvan ajan päästä Mesaana nousi, asetti teekuppinsa pöydälle ja istui Alviarinin viereen sängylle.

Alviarin ei voinut olla miettimättä mistä oli kysymys tällä kertaa. Mesaana hämmensi häntä, Valitun toimissa ei ollut loogisuuden häivääkään. Siinä hän istui valittamassa kuinka Semirhage oli ollut vaikea ja Rand Al'Thor oli tehnyt sitä ja tätä. Alviarin kuunteli puolittain valitusta uponneena omiin ajatuksiinsa. Mitä oli käynyt kylmälle ja pelottavalle Mesaanalle? Normaalisti asiat olivat loogisia ja loogisuus oli tietenkin hyvä asia. Normaalisti hänen ei tarvinnut kuin olla nöyrä, totella ja rukoilla selviävänsä hengissä.

Valittu oli lopettanut yksinpuhelunsa, ainakaan Alviarin ei kuullut hänen ääntään ja palasi ympäristöönsä ajatustensa seasta. Mesaana kumartui lähemmäs. Todella, todella lähelle ja painoi huulensa hänen omiaan vasten…

****

_Ajattelin jatkaa, mutta katsotaan miten käy. _

_R&R jooko?_


End file.
